


Shiver

by snowywintertales



Series: Summer at the Burrow [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowywintertales/pseuds/snowywintertales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a little accident with the peanut butter. Part 1/2 of the Summer at the Burrow series. H/G.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for one of my best friends, Sabrina, who requested Harry to be in a clumsy, peanut-butter-y mood.

**Shiver**

It was three in the morning. The sun had long since hidden behind the ocean, the stars lighting up the dark sky. Ginevra Molly Weasley, however, took no notice of that.

She was tossing and turning under the light starry covers her aunt Augusta had given her for her seventh birthday, trying to get to sleep, but she was unsuccessfully. Her hair tickled her neck and she picking it up with a sigh, and throwing it off the pillow with perhaps more violence than necessary. It was no use, though. Sleep would not come. With a soft, annoyed sigh, she sat up, the covers falling off her chest and pooling around her waist. 

'Bloody hair,' she muttered, swinging her feet over to the left side of the bed and throwing the blankets to the side. She quickly looked down, making sure she wasn't going to step on her best friend's face (she had done so once, and Hermione had absolutely refused to talk to her for three days, insisting she'd done it on purpose), and shifted towards the right.

When her feet reached the carpeted floor with a loud 'flump', next to the large, white mattress her friend was laying on, Hermione half-opened her eyes.

'Whatyuodoujg?' she demanded sleepily.

Ginny blinked. 'Just going to the –' Hermione shrugged and rolled over, fast asleep. '– kitchen,' finished Ginny, rather unnecessarily.

She tried to slide off the bed without making a sound, but ended up making even more noise than she wanted to, hitting her head sharply on her bed post, though she wasn't able to explain to anyone afterwards how exactly she'd done that.

She rubbed her head, glaring at said bed post, and stood up, nearly knocking into her desk while doing so. Muttering something about meddlesome mothers who had insisted on placing her desk and her bed so close together (ignoring the fact that both were at least three feet away from each other), she opened the door and looked around.

There seemed to be no one there. She quickly stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her and shivering as her cold feet made contact with the red carpet on the landing, which was very warm, because Fred and George had accidentally put a Heating Charm on it several years ago that had yet to stop working.

She effortlessly navigated her way towards the stairs, letting her fingers slide over the wall briefly. She quickly jumped over the first step, because it creaked loudly, and continued to hop off the stairs, wanting to make as little noise as possible. A couple of seconds later, she was downstairs, and she headed towards the kitchen, blinking sleep out of her eyes. She opened the door, then let out what seemed to be half a squeak and half a faltering 'eshshs' at the same time when she realised she wasn't alone.

Harry Potter whipped his head around so fast he cricked his neck, and Ginny drew in a breath when she saw he was pointing one of her Mum's jagged kitchen knives at her throat.

When he saw who it was, Harry let out a sigh. 'Merlin, you startled me, Ginny.'

'H – Harry.' Ginny stepped into the kitchen, as Harry rubbed his neck with the hand that was holding the knife. Her vision was still sort of blurry, but she noticed that his other hand, which was resting on the counter, appeared to be bleeding profusely. 'What happened to your hand?'

Harry quickly tried to hide his left hand behind his back, and Ginny narrowed her eyes, and stepped closer to him. Harry scrambled backwards, and Ginny heard some clattering, which meant he'd dropped the knife into the sink. Ginny put her hands on her hips, and glowered up at him. Even though she was a head smaller than he was, Harry tried to shuffle even further back, a slight blush staining his cheeks.

'Harry,' said Ginny, still glowering. ' _What_ happened to your hand?'

'Er –' Harry licked his lips nervously. 'I – I – '

'Well?' said Ginny, now crossing her arms over her chest.

'It's nothing,' said Harry quickly.

'Harry,' repeated Ginny, and Harry gave her a nervous grin, to which she only lifted an eyebrow.

'Really, Gin, you needn't worry, I – _Ow_!'

He rubbed his arm crossly, which she'd hit rather sharply a second ago. She pursed her lips. 'I would've aimed for your head, but you're a bit taller.'

'You didn't have to hit me!' said Harry indignantly.

Ginny only stared at his hand. 'You're ... bleeding,' she said, weakly.

Harry swore darkly, and attempted to shove his hand into his pyjama pocket. 'I'm not,' he replied, rather stubbornly.

Ginny softly grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the table. 'I'll be right back,' she told him.

Before Harry could reply, protest against this most violently, swear he didn't need any help from her, she was back, holding a small towel in her hand, which she'd wetted under the tap.

'Now, sit,' she said, and Harry sat on the table, feeling a bit stupid. Ginny took his hand and softly began brushing away the blood that had crawled all over his hands and dripped onto his pyjama bottoms. Harry was quiet, staring down at her as she tended to his hand with a certain care that made him feel special, somehow.

'How did you cut it? It's very deep,' murmured Ginny, when she wrapped the towel around the wound to stop it from bleeding.

'I was trying to make myself a sandwich,' said Harry.

Ginny raised her head at him, a smile dancing at her lips.

'It's not funny,' replied Harry, trying to suppress the urge to grin back at her. 'I was about to apply the peanut butter to my toast when there was a loud bang from upstairs.'

'Must be the ghoul,' said Ginny quickly. 'I left my wand upstairs, but I'll go get it now.'

'Gin?' said Harry, sternly.

'Yes?' said Ginny in a small voice, looking up. At Harry's stern look, she pursed her lips and said, a bit guiltily, 'I hit my head on my bed post.'

'I thought as much,' said Harry. Ginny's jaw dropped. 'What is _that_ supposed to mean?'

Harry laughed, and put his arms around her, pulling her closer. Ginny felt her cheeks burn softly.

'You're Ginny,' said Harry cryptically, pushing her hair out of her face. Before Ginny could protest to this, he leaned in and softly pressed his lips to hers.

Ginny decided that she was definitely going to thank the peanut butter later.


End file.
